In recent years, techniques to form thin film transistors (TFT) using a semiconductor thin film (with a thickness of approximately several nanometers to several hundreds of nanometers) which is formed over a substrate having an insulating surface have attracted attention. Thin film transistors are applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as ICs or electro-optical devices, and prompt development of thin film transistors that are to be used as switching elements in image display devices, in particular, is being pushed. Various metal oxides are used for a variety of applications. Indium oxide is a well-known material and is used as a light-transmitting electrode material which is necessary for liquid crystal displays and the like.
Some metal oxides have semiconductor characteristics. The examples of such metal oxides having semiconductor characteristics include tungsten oxide, tin oxide, indium oxide, zinc oxide, and the like. Thin film transistors in which a channel formation region is formed using such a metal oxide having semiconductor characteristics are already known (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).